


i'm here

by ShitabuKenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Negative Thoughts, author projecting onto their comfort ship just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitabuKenjirou/pseuds/ShitabuKenjirou
Summary: Insecurities can eat away at you if you don't get them out. Luckily for him, Shigeru did just that.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou & Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> neither of us expected me to write this but here we are. we love a good projection ficlet..... right? i'm just glad a bad brain day got me to write something small without obsessing over it forever. and the more content for Them the better :')

"I bet you think I'm so annoying," Shigeru said out of the blue, as Kenjirou handed him a freshly brewed cup of coffee. He sat hunched on Kenjirou's second-hand couch, both hands wrapped around the steaming mug, elbows digging into his knees. He chuckled right after he spoke, as if to lighten the weight of his words, to wave away some of its obvious, vulnerable sincerity. 

Kenjirou silently sat down beside him, waiting for him to continue. 

Shigeru peered into his coffee as if it held the answer to all of his questions. "Like, I message you at the most random moments with the weirdest thoughts. I drop by whenever I please. I keep you up at night and talk about my own life so much there's no space for yours."

Something between a silent laugh and a scoff escaped him. "I really only think about myself, don't I. Even now, I just casually drop my shit on you, in your own fucking home no less."

Shigeru gripped his mug tighter, his knuckles turning white. "I'm just too much and never enough at the same time." He sipped his coffee, his lips curling at more than just the bitter taste. "Sometimes I just want to lock myself in my room and make sure I never bother someone ever again."

He sighed. "And now I'm tricking you into saying nice things to make me feel better and _oh my god I really need to stop fucking talking_."

Shigeru pointedly looked at the mug in his hands. Kenjirou felt the dark, insecure fog around him, practically begging Kenjirou not to perceive him, debating whether Kenjirou saying something would be worse than him not saying something. 

"You must not be aware of who you're talking to if you think I'm going to tell you nice things to make you feel better," Kenjirou started nonchalantly. "Let alone tell you nice things."

Shigeru snorted softly. 

"Also, not sure if you noticed, but I find most people annoying. And there's a clear difference between how I treat most people and how I treat you."

Shigeru frowned. He still didn't look anywhere but his half-empty mug. 

"I'm a fucking med student," Kenjirou pointed out, earning him another snort from Shigeru. "I study every day until midnight at the earliest. I don't have _time_ to have people over for coffee, especially annoying ones."

Shigeru's gaze flitted to Kenjirou for just a second, and Kenjirou briefly wondered if Shigeru thought he'd send him away. He was almost offended at the thought. 

"But here I am," Kenjirou said. "Not studying. Talking to you. Because I _want_ to have you around."

Shigeru opened his mouth to contradict him, but no sound came out. 

_Almost there._

"Do you really think I would reply to your texts, or answer your calls at two in the morning, or spend time with you in any way if I thought you were annoying?" 

Shigeru turned to him, meeting his gaze for the first time since he aired out his busy mind. The corner of his mouth turned up, just slightly. 

Kenjirou accepted the silent thanks, reaching out to touch Shigeru's cheek, brushing away his wavy bangs that started to cover his eyes. Shigeru gratefully leaned into the touch.

"Also, if you really were annoying, I would've said something about it. Actually, I would've said many things about it. Mean things. To your face."

Shigeru laughed into Kenjirou's palm. He knew how ridiculous his thoughts were, and was embarrassed just to voice them - even more so to have them mulled over and contradicted by an outsider. Kenjirou knew the ins and outs of bad brain days, mostly because he and Shigeru both had had plenty. 

Kenjirou's chest warmed at the thought that yet again Shigeru had trusted him with that weight, allowed him to size it up and analyze it before lifting it briefly, so Shigeru could re-learn how to breathe freely, to clear the fog from his mind. 

Kenjirou ran his fingers through Shigeru's hair, and Shigeru laughed again, lifting a finger to wipe away the tears that had started rimming his eyes. 

Then Kenjirou got up, setting his untouched coffee mug on the low table in front of the couch and walked to the kitchen crammed into one of the corners of his apartment. Out of a drawer he pulled one of the sweet snacks he bought just for the times Shigeru decided to visit him. He set it down in front of Shigeru, who eyed him questioningly. 

"I do actually have to study, since I have a test tomorrow," Kenjirou announced. "But I'd be very happy if you decided to keep me company until dinner. Maybe even after that, if you'd like."

He slid open the screen doors to his bedroom that doubled as his study, leaving them open in case Shigeru decided to follow. His bed was a mess of worksheets and notebooks, and he sat down on it, trying to bring some order into the chaos. 

A moment later he heard soft footsteps approaching him, and then the mattress dipped as Shigeru crawled on top of it, stretching his legs on either side of Kenjirou's body and wrapping his arms around Kenjirou's waist. He pulled Kenjirou to his chest and rested his forehead on Kenjirou's shoulder, exhaling contently.

Kenjirou didn't have the heart to tell him the textbook he needed still lay on his desk across the room. He continued cleaning up the clutter, and allowed himself a few more minutes in Shigeru's warm, soothing embrace. 

How Shigeru thought he could possibly be a bother was a question Kenjirou might never be able to answer, but as long as he let Kenjirou reassure him, there wouldn't be a need to. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might wake up tomorrow to find the voice of reason has returned and realize i was a fool to post this. or i might not. we shall see.
> 
> i was just thinking about yahaba is prone to insecurity (in my eyes at least) and that shirabu canonically will use facts and reason to make someone feel better, not necessarily saying things (just) to comfort them, and that's exactly what you need to beat the brain gremlins. maybe future me rereading this will be reminded that they're not as annoying as they think they are


End file.
